We plan a comprehensive investigation of the cellular components and interactions involved in the humoral cellular immune responses. We will use in vitro culture models, cell separation procedures and antisera to cell surface differentiation antigens. We will measure a wide variety of both T and B lymphocyte functions with qualitative techniques. We will use primarily inbred, congenic and recombinant strains of mice in a genetic analysis of the phenomena with which we are concerned.